Till Death Do Us Part
by Amy O.e
Summary: Finally, the day has arrived for Claire Danvers and Shane Collins to become husband and wife. Everything is ready and in place. Claire just needs to take those few steps down the aisle to the rest of her life.


******Disclaimer: I do not own the Morganville Vampires in any way, all rights to Rachel Caine.**

* * *

It sounded cliché but it was like something out of a fairytale, at least for Claire. She had fantasized about her special day countless times while growing up and her dreams could never compare to the real thing. Everything was in place and ready to begin. The golden sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky, a gentle and pleasantly warm breeze whispering through the air.

The church was filled with people, friends and family, even relatives that had been allowed to enter the town for the special occasion. They had planned the entire day and double checked everything, making sure all the details were correct and in order. And now the time had finally arrived. In a matter of moments, Claire would be walking down the aisle to marry Shane.

"Are you ready?"

With a deep breath to steady herself, Claire nodded and smiled at her father, linking her arm with his own. He lightly kissed her head, patting her hand gently in reassurance. Her nerves and excitement were bubbling inside of her, uncontrollable but she remembered to stay calm and take it one step at a time. The double doors of the church opened and the soft sound of the music playing drifted outside.

All eyes turned to them, waiting patiently with camera's at the ready here and there. Eve entered the church first as the maid of honour, a smile on her face and a slight blush at the sight of her own husband at the altar as the best man. Her simple but elegant black dress suited her perfectly and although not the typical colour for a wedding, Claire loved it and it was the best choice for her best friend.

Claire slowly walked down the aisle in time with the music, her father there to steady her. She gripped the bouquet of red roses tightly in her left hand, the other gripping the fabric of her father's suit jacket. Her dress was perfect for her; satin with an intricately designed bodice and a slightly puffy skirt that pooled at her feet. The moment she had put it on in the store, she knew that it was the one.

Paired with plain white sandals that weren't too high in the heel and a few little bits of jewellery, Claire felt comfortable and confident in herself for once. Her makeup was light and natural, nothing overwhelming and a thin veil hung over her face.

Slowly, she lifted her gaze and her eyes locked with those of Shane. He smiled that crooked grin of his and Claire felt her stomach flutter, her excitement and happiness growing. He looked amazing, wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and tie, his dark hair brushed but still held a certain look to it that was all him. Somehow, he had managed to seem calm and nervous at the same time, bringing a wider smile to Claire's face.

They were both nervous but brimming with true happiness and excitement that this was happening. They were finally getting married.

Eventually, they reached the alter, the guests returning to their seats and becoming quiet for the ceremony. Claire's father lightly kissed her forehead and placed her hand into Shane's who gripped it gently, shaking his head with a small smile. He turned and sat down beside his wife, both of them watching as their daughter got married with slightly teary eyes. Eve and Michael beamed at the couple, overjoyed for them. The church became quiet and the vicar began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Throughout the ceremony, the happy couple couldn't tear their eyes away from one another, smiles brightening their faces. The vows were spoken and the acceptance of their marriage to each other.

"Shane, do you take Claire to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death to you part?"

"I do." He spoke confidently, slipping the ring onto her finger which joined the engagement ring.

"Claire, do you take Shane to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death to you part?"

"I do." She said with a smile, sliding the ring onto his finger, eyes staring into his.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The vicar spoke, closing the book in his hands. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Shane grinned and reached forwards, lifting the veil back over Claire's head before he cupped her delicate face in his hands. Their eyes locked and they both smiled before pressing their lips together. A chorus of cheers erupted in the church, the sound echoing around them. People clapped and a few offered wolf whistles, some even wiping away tears. Eve and Michael shared a quick kiss, hugging tightly, watching the newly wedded couple, finding themselves unable to control their wide smiles and cheers.

Claire's parents watched with pride and joy, clapping and congratulating their daughter and son-in-law.

"I love you." Shane whispered pulling back slightly.

"I love you too." Claire murmured, kissing him again before grasping his hand and turning to face the applauding guests.

At last, they were married and now they could go celebrate properly with their friends and family for the after party. Shane stole another kiss from Claire while the camera's clicked and flashed feverishly in the background. They stood at the doors to the church, leaning into each other, fingers tangled. It may have been Morganville but for today, it was perfect and as long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**_The End._  
**


End file.
